Slipping Through Ice
by the frozen snowflakes
Summary: After Jack and Elsa are forced to sent their baby to the real world Icelyn is stuck in a completely ordinary family. As she forgets her past she finds herself wondering why she has blonde hair and the rest of her family doesn't? Why can't she fit in at school and most of all, why can she do something that defies the laws of nature?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! We are back again! If you didn't know this is a sequel to a story call Our Frozen Summer. If you haven't read that story or you would like to read it again just click on our account and click on that story. There may be references from that story in this one so we suggest you catch up to fully understand. If you enjoy this story don't forget to leave a review letting us know! Now without further ado here is Slipping Through Ice! **

"I still can't believe she's here, in my arms!" Elsa says adoringly, looking at her brand new, blue eyed baby.

"She's all ours Jack," she murmurs, rocking her daughter. When there is no response she looks up only to see Jack gazing out the window, his mouth in a tight white line.

"Jack, honey, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh sorry! It's just that I think the moon is coming up!"

"In the middle of the afternoon? That's strange! Do you think maybe the man on the moon is trying to congratulate us or something?" Elsa says surprised.

"Maybe. I'm going to go outside and see what's going on. But don't worry sweetheart, you're probably right," Jack tells her reassuringly, leaning down to kiss her and the baby. Hating to tear himself away from his first child so soon, he backs away slowly and disappears out the door. Elsa stays in the big bed, cradling her beloved, and humming her to sleep. She looks up anxiously when she hears the doorknob turn a while later. One look at Jack's face tells her something is wrong. It is paler than she has ever seen before. He keeps taking deep breaths and gazing down at Icelyn, stroking her little cheek. Before she can ask what is wrong North bursts through the door, his eyes glistening with excitement. The rest of the guardians trail in behind him, grinning at the bed where Elsa lays.

"How is the child?" he asks, his voice booming, as he peers over the pile of blankets.

"Oh! How are adorable!" Tooth squeals buzzing around the bed.

"What an ankle biter," Bunny remarks adoringly, as he pats Jack on the back.

"Ya she's a sweetheart," Jack responds sadly, tears brewing in his eyes.

"Jack what's wrong? You're scaring me!" Elsa exclaims holding her breath, as she stares at her husband.

"We have to give her away." He says quietly.

"What is that supposed to mean? Is this a joke? Because it's definitely not funny" Elsa replies, searching Jack's face.

"It's not a joke," he tells her, tears streaming down his face. He puts his face in his hands as everyone gasps.

"The moon said that since she was born to immortal parents that she would stay immortal with us, as an infant. Icelyn would never grow up! And since she has powers it can be dangerous. Infants don't know how to control their powers just like they don't know how to walk. If she stayed an infant she would create a huge mess and we wouldn't be able to stop her. The man on the moon said we have to bring her to the real world and keep her there until she is 16." Jack says choking up. He stands over Elsa in silence, his sobs shaking his whole body.

The guardians all stand there emotionless as if not believing what had just come out of the poor father's mouth. Elsa's eyes widen and her shoulders begin to shake as she grasps her baby tighter.

"No!" She moans, tears dripping onto Icelyn. The blankets quickly become damp.

"No that can't be. I just got her! I can't let her go," she cries, sobbing relentlessly. Jack looks helplessly at his wife and the baby in her arms. He envelops her in a big hug, and they cry together, Icelyn nestled between them. The baby begins to cry too, but it only makes the parents cry harder.

"Elsa, for her own safety, we need to let her go, love," Jack says finally, smoothing one of Elsa's curls, "I don't want to, and you don't want to, i know that but-" his voice breaks as he starts to sob again.

"But, but we have to. For Icelyn," he manages to wheeze out. Elsa looks up, her eyes red.

" I know, but I can't let her go to strangers! I really can't!" she says, helplessly. Tooth flys to Elsa's side and starts to rub her back. She relaxes under the expert grip of Tooth's small hand.

"We are not going to give her to strangers Elsa! I know a kid or someone that used to be a kid. Now he's all grown up! His name is Jamie and he just got married to a girl named Melissa. We will have to fly to America to get Icelyn there but I'm sure they will be excellent parents," she says exchanging a glance with Jack, who's face had light up with recognition.

Everyone stays quiet for a while, waiting for Elsa's reply.

"We should leave then" she says finally, slowly getting out of the bed. The guardians all gather around the child and her depressed mother, giving them both hugs, kisses and good luck wishes.

"We will watch over you, sweet child," they each chorus as they say their final good byes. Sandy sprinkles some golden sand onto the baby, to give her good dreams on the trip. The couple finally tears away from the sad group and steps out onto the balcony. With one last wave they take off and soar away, hand in hand.

After hours of flying at top speed they reach a cozy yellow house located in Michigan. Elsa and Jack land in front of the door and embrace for a while before softly knocking. A minute passes before a young woman with bright green eyes and wavy brown hair opens the door. She looks at the family at her doorstep in surprise and calls to her husband. A minute later a man with straight brown hair and brown eyes steps out and hugs Jack.

"Please, please come in," he says motioning for them to come inside. They step in tentatively, gazing around the cozy little house. Everyone takes a seat in the warm living room.

"Jack it's so great to see you! Is this Elsa, the girl you told me about," he asks shaking Elsa's hand respectfully.

"Yes," he replies looking at Elsa adoringly, "she's actually my wife now and we just had a baby. That's why we came here," his voice turns sad as he says the last sentence.

"Wow how exciting!" Melissa says, entering the room with a tray of sweets and tea.

"Well not as much anymore." Jack replies, taking Icelyn from Elsa's arms. He begins to tell the story, cradling his daughter in his arms. Once he's finished, there is only silence.

"We were hoping you would take her in and treat her just like your own daughter." He says, looking intently at Jamie and then at the little baby in his arms.

"Well I see how important this is and we were planning to have kids anyway. I don't see why not." Jamie said looking for approval from Melissa.

"It's awfully sad what's happening, but we would be glad to take care of her," She answers.

"Thank you so much. We will be able to rest easy if it's you two that raise her," Elsa tells them, tears welling up in her eyes. She blinks fast to try to stop them.

"We couldn't bring anything for her since she was just born and we had to fly all the way from Europe." She continues worriedly.

"Don't worry. We will go shopping for her today." Melissa says reassuringly.

"Well I guess this is goodbye," Jack says to the baby. The two sad parents hold their daughter between them trying not to cry. They shower her with kisses and hugs.

"We love you honey!"

"See you soon sweetheart. Stay strong," Elsa tells the sleepy baby, kissing her forehead and placing her in Jamie's arms. Tears stream down Elsa's face.

"Take care of her for me," she whispers to Melissa as they hug. Jamie embraces Jack and pats his back. Then, they fly out the door and into the sky, stopping mid-air to watch Icelyn and her new family assemble out onto the front yard. Elsa and Jack turn and sobbing, head back home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! The school year has started so that's why we haven't posted much. We hope you enjoy the second chapter! **

~six years later~

"Mommy, can I get crayons for myself?" I plead. Right now we are school supply shopping and I really want my own crayons. London is in my class again and she always takes the whole bin of crayons that the teacher has. The worst part is that no one stops her because her daddy is really rich so she gets what she wants. The rest of the kids have to grab a handful when she isn't looking and if she catches you she gets mad. I hate getting all of the blues in the handful that I take. That's the reason I need my own crayons, but Mommy doesn't get how important it is.

"Sweety there is so many things on this list but it doesn't say crayons. We are spending enough money already and we could use all the money we can get when your brother comes."

My Mommy is having a baby soon and I'm hoping he will be blonde and blue eyed too so people will stop asking if I'm adopted! I'm not! I follow Mommy down the long aisle grumbling about having to use "London's" crayons again. Hopefully my teacher won't like coloring things in.

When I get home Mommy helps me put all my school supplies together then gets up to make dinner. After we all eat Daddy gets me in the shower and sends me to bed with my alarm on. Even though I'm excited for the new school year, I'm really tired so the moment I shut my eyes and snuggle against Olaf, the snowman stuffy my Mommy made me, I fall asleep. After what feels like seconds, an annoying beeping noise rings in my ears and Mommy comes barging through the door all ready for the morning drill.

"Okay you get dressed, I will make the special pancakes," she exclaims after kissing me good morning. She leaves in a rush. I want to tell her to calm down but that would be talking back to her and that's against the rules. I wriggle out of my sheets and throw on the clothes that are laying on my dresser. I run out my door and pound down the stairs.

"Daddy!" I squeal happily jumping into his arms as I run into the kitchen, where he's making coffee.

"Hi pumpkin! Here are your pancakes! Go to the table with Mommy to eat," he says, handing me a big plate stacked high with yummy, "first day of school" pancakes. I sit down next to Mommy and she cut my pancakes into small bits.

"Now remember you can't tell anyone about your ice secret and if you get upset just ask to go the bathroom and run your hands under hot water," She reminds me for the fortieth time.

"Okay Mommy," I reply between forkfuls of pancakes. Sometimes I really want to tell my friends about my power but Mommy says if I did I would be in a lot of danger and a lot of trouble. Daddy even told me a story about a girl named Elsa who told everyone about her power but she had to run away to a castle in the woods because everyone got scared. Elsa had powers just like me so I don't think the story is real. I'm the only one in the whole world with my power.

After I finish eating I run back upstairs with Mommy right behind me so she can put my hair into a french braid. Once my hair is pulled back, I run into the bathroom to brush my teeth. While I'm scrubbing them clean Mommy calls to me to hurry up because the bus is coming. I panick as a rush of feelings flood my head. I feel scared about the new year but also happy to see old friends. I race out of the bathroom, worrying about missing the bus. Mommy would not be happy if that happened! As I pull on my backpack I hear a big thump.

"Remember to conceal honey! Have fun," Daddy calls from the bathroom. I must have shot out ice by accident.

"Sorry Daddy! Love you!" I call before Mommy slams the door behind us. I jump off the porch and land in the grass right on time. The bus pulls up to our driveway and I begin to climb it's dirty steps. I turn and wave to Mommy as the doors close. I walk slowly down the aisle as the bus bumps along the road. I go forward a couple more steps and plop into an empty seat and listened to the older kids make a mess in the back of the bus. None of my friends were on my bus because they lived so far away. There were a few people from my grade but I didn't know any of them and I too shy to say hi to any of them. Thankfully London, Reagan, Fiona, and Monica all got rides in their fancy, fast cars so they couldn't be mean to me.

I traced patterns on the gross, brown fabric of the seats until the bus stopped at the old brick building of Midland Elementary. I ran out of the bus and looked for a head of bright red hair. It wasn't too hard to find Heather. When I found her I ran to her and gave her a huge hug. We walked hand in hand inside into the large gym. Once inside we circled the room until we found our teachers. All of my friends had different classes and it was really sad. Once I found Mrs. Nora's smiling face I found a place to sit on the floor behind her. Everyone was crowded around Reagan while she showed them pictures of her new puppy. I hope there will be someone I can be friends with because right now I'm all alone.

Once the whole class was gathered behind my new teacher we walked in a straight line to our classroom. The room was bright blue with small tables all around the room. There was even a small bin of stuffed animals. That made me love Mrs. Nora even more. All the kids circled the room finding their name tag on one of the tables. When I found mine I was really upset. I was sitting with Tyler, who always picked his nose, and Joan who has random tantrums sometimes. Next to me there was an empty chair for someone probably just as horrible as the rest of them.

Mrs. Nora started introducing herself to the class. While she was talking about her favorite animal there was a knock on the door. The principal walked in with his arm around a boy.

"Sorry to interrupt everyone but I'm dropping off all the new kids to their classes. This is James and he is going to learn with you for the rest of the year. Give him a nice warm welcome." He said whispering something to the boy and leaving. The boy, James, was left in front of the closed door looking a little scared.

"Hi James! My name in Mrs. Nora. I have already saved a spot for you right next Icelyn. Icelyn could you raise your hand please."

I shyly raised my hand so James could see the seat next to me. He slowly walked over to his seat and plopped into the chair.

The class rolled by slowly. I really missed being able to giggle with my friends while the teacher was talking. Once half of the lessons were done Mrs. Nora finally let us go to recces. She showed us to the back door and sat on a bench making sure everyone followed the rules. I was all alone. I had no friends to play tag with or share secrets with under our special tree. I almost felt like crying but I knew that would cause ice to come out of my hands. So instead of hiding on the old play set I found someone that must feel the same way as I do. I found James leaning against a rock.

"Hi James." I said quietly.

"Oh hi!" he said happily. I think he was glad someone was talking to him. I sat down next to him and began to talk all about me, leaving out the magic part. I also told him about my baby brother that was coming soon. I said he could help me teach my brother to walk and do sports when he was old enough. He said he had moved from New York City and he told me all about the buildings and parks. I had never been there but by the time he finished I couldn't wait to tell Mommy and Daddy about it. Once Mrs. Nora blew her whistle to go back inside James and I pretty much knew everything about each other. For once this whole day, I was super happy to be in this class!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this is so short and late guys! We've been super busy the past week. School is throwing work at us, not to mention our schedules don't match at all. Well at least we finished. Just so you guys know there are some real facts about us weaved into the whole story. If you think you found one, comment it and we will let you know if you are right. We love you guys!**

**~Winter and Snow**

six years later:

James-

I always knew I was different. I mean who can fly and have been since they could walk. My mom never talks about my dad so I figure I got all of my genes from him. My mom has black hair, well now its grey, and solemn grey eyes but I have brown hair and blue, green eyes.

But what happened today made me realize I didn't get genes from my unknown dad and I am not the only one who can fly in this world. I was cleaning my closet when I found this basket with a blanket in it. The blanket looked almost like a map, with a pirate ship and an X to mark the spot. Instantly when I touched the blanket I had a memory of these people that look a lot like me, putting their arms around me and handing me over to my mom today and flying off. They flew, they looked like me. They were my real parents. I tried for hours to remember anything else but there was nothing. I wanted so badly to know why they gave me up. I was almost hurt by the fact that my real parents would give me away. What was so bad about me? But one question really settled in my mind: will I ever see them again?


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't you guys just love the beginning of fall! It also means that it's close to winter! We are so excited! This chapter is too cute, we worked so hard. Finding time to talk has proved to be quite difficult when you live away from each other. Oh well we work it out. Hope you guys enjoy!**

-Icelyn-

I am now 12 and in 8th grade. Sometimes I still can't believe that I'm going to graduate in a year! I swear my parents had tears in their eyes when I left on the first day of school. It was kind of annoying considering that Heather was right there, (her dad drives me and her to school every morning). I mean talk about embarrassing! Well at least they refrained from taking pictures. I would have really killed them for that! Luckily, the past few years of my life have been pretty great; not too many friend dramas or things getting awkward with James, or my secret ice power being discovered. Heather and I have gotten closer and closer and the same goes for James and I. James and I have been like brother and sister since the first day I talked to him. Sure my parents were kind of weirded out when I brought home a guy and claimed that we were nothing but friends, but they're used to it now. Thankfully he can now hang out here without things turning sour.

This morning I woke up with a groan. I hadn't slept at all last night and I desperately needed the rest for a big test I was supposed to take today! I sluggishly climb out of bed and scurry to my closet. When I'm done slipping on a comfortable yet fashionable outfit I head toward the bathroom yawning like crazy. Soon, I'm running down the stairs, my hair, makeup and clothes perfect. I slide into the empty chair in front of my dad at the dining room table and mumble good morning. He looks up from his newspaper to grin hello and then looks down again, shoving a piece of toast into his mouth. Mom slips out of the kitchen table with a another slice of toast for me and kisses my cheek. I nod to her and quickly scarf down my breakfast. Then, I hear a car horn and grab my backpack, take one more chug of OJ and run out the door yelling bye to my parents. They yell back as the door slams behind me. I scurry to Heathers car and greet her and her dad. She smiles back and we go over our math study guide for the test on the way to the middle school. Luckily, I share a few classes with Heather, and the rest of the gang. Izzy, Emma and Autumn are waiting just outside the school main entrance when we arrive. Heather and I run over and we all walk in together.

"I got no sleep at all and I have a huge math test today," I complain.

"Well at least we got some studying in on our way here," Heather says.

"I'm not getting any sleep either. Maybe it's a teenager thing," Autumn tells us as we go around a corner. Izzy and Emma nod. The three of them had already turned thirteen over the summer. Emma waves goodbye as she drops in front of her bottom locker. Izzy and Autumn also say bye as they both head down the hallway to my right. Heather and I keep going down the hallway until we reach the end. We have been locker buddies since the start of 6th grade. Once we've both gathered our things we head on to math. I just know I'm going to fail that test! Just before I enter the dreaded classroom I hear a yell and turn. James catches up to me, his cheeks flushed.

"Just wanted to say good luck. I know how nervous you've been about this test." I smile and try to ignore everyone's piercing stares. I hate how it's like a rule that if a boy and girl talk it instantly means they're dating, but we are not! No matter what anyone says!

"Thanks James! I will try my best."

"That's the spirit. Gotta go. Good luck again," he says sprinting down the hallway. A teacher yells at him to stop and he slows to a fast walk. I grin and roll my eyes when he turns around again to wave.

At the end of the day I regroup with my friends and we exit the school. Fishing out my cellphone I call my mom to tell her that Izzy's mom will drive us home today, (the moms take turns driving everyone home). By the time I'm home I'm starving. I wave goodbye to Izzy who is the last passenger and go into my house. I grab an apple and a few cookies, mount them on a plate and head upstairs. I wave at my brother, Jackson, through his open door. Just before I go into my room, mom sticks out her head from her office and says hello.

"How was your day sweetheart?"

"It was good. I have a lot of homework though..." I say motioning toward the big, bulky backpack. She takes the tip and waves goodbye, closing the door behind her. I breathe in the scents of my room as I walk in. I collapse on the bed and finish my snack. Then, I finally get started on the thick pile of homework that all my teachers had assigned me. Good news though, I think I didn't completely fail my math test! James would be proud. As if on cue my phone buzzes and I pick it up. The screen of my new iPhone is covered with James's grinning face. I answer it and wait for his laughing voice.

"Hi Ice," he says, calling me by his favorite nickname. Usually I don't like it when people call me that but with him it's ok.

"Hi James! What's up?"

"Well, I have something to show you," he says his voice suddenly serious.

"Ok... What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No, well, not really. Just come to my house ASAP."

"Ok. I'll be there in a few," I tell him, worried. I hang up and hurry downstairs. I poke my head in my moms office.

"Hi, I'm going to James's house for a while."

"Have you done your homework yet?"

"Yes, mother." Which is totally a lie but I will finish the rest when I get back home. James is more important right now. A few minutes later I am tearing down the driveway on my bike. James's house is only a few blocks away but I peddle fast to get there even sooner. What is wrong? Is James ok? What if something bad happened? Thankfully, I get there before I pass out and lean my bike against his garage. Then I knock on the door and wait. It opens shortly and James serious face pops out. He motions for me to come in and leads me to his room. I greet his mom before I head up the stairs. James and his mom look nothing alike. They're like night and day as far as I'm concerned. Maybe his father was a bit more like him except I wouldn't know since I've never seen him before. Apparently he left before James was born. But who am I to judge since my own parents look nothing like me either?! James snaps me out of my thoughts with one shake.

"Huh? What's up," I cry, "what's wrong," I add when I see his face. It's a mixture of shock and despair. All this seriousness is so unlike him, usually he's always so happy and nonchalant. I wonder what's wrong. It looks like I'm about to find out.

"I, I... I'm adopted," he says, his voice a whisper. I gasp.

"I found a blanket that looked like a map in my closet. When I touched it, I got this memory of these two people, my parents, handing me to my mom. The mom I always thought was actually related to me. But I guess she's not!" I look at him, speechless.

"Oh, James... I'm really sorry," I tell him.

"Oh and that's not all. They were flying," he tells me. I cry out unbelievably.

"Listen, Ice, I've never told anyone this before, but I can do it too," his voice is now dead serious.

"What do you mean," I ask bewildered.

"I can fly Ice, I can fly. I've done it before, but it's been my secret. I haven't even told my mom. So please, please don't tell anyone." I stare at him, at the James that I knew so well. The James that I thought was nothing like me. But it turns out we do have one thing in common: our magic.

"Wow! James, that's amazing! I mean it's kind of unexpected and a little strange but still way cool," I exclaim. He meets my eyes and breathes a sigh of relief.

"You think so? Honestly? You're not freaked out? You believe me?!" I laugh.

"Well, just do it so I know for sure you're not joking." He smiles and slowly lifts off. I gasp as I watch him float around the room, twisting and turning. He extends his hand down toward mine and i grab it. He spins me around the room as I hold in my shrieks of laughter. He sets me down and does more flips and other tricks in the air. I wave to him laughing and he grins back. Finally he lands and I applaud. He bows, looking proud of himself.

"I actually have a secret of my own. But you have to promise not to tell a single soul," I demand, unsure of whether to trust him. However, he is probably the only person who will ever understand my magic, so I take a risk. He nods and i take a deep breath.

"I have ice powers," I whisper in one breath. It feels so good to let it out! I just hope he'll take it well.

"What?!"

"Just watch," I tell him. I wave my hand and thrust it forward, causing the window in front of me to be completely coated in ice. His eyes widen and his jaw about hits the floor.

"Wow! That is wicked," he yells, moving toward the window. He runs his hand over the smooth, shiny ice. I grin happy to have attention. He turns back to me laughing.

"Wow! I guess now we both have magic huh?"

"Yeah! It's bizarre!"

"I like it!"

"Me two! But you cannot tell anyone about my power!"

"Mine either!"

"Deal!"

"Deal!"

And so with those words we were united forever in a truce so powerful not even the strongest person could break it.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack and Elsa

Once the baby had been torn away from the weeping couple, an irreplaceable place in their hearts was torn. Over the years, the pain hadn't gotten better but the disconsolate parents found comfort in each other. They cuddled together on cold nights and whispered words of faith and hope. They suffered the next years, taking a break to do their job well, spreading snow and forcing smiles on their faces. The children's faces when they first saw the snowflakes falling broke Elsa's heart and it was all she could do to not burst out crying. Soon however, things got better and the couple did not have to force smiles; and even laughed sometimes. They realized that they had to remain strong and tried to guide each other through the long journey of life. It was the secret visits to see Icelyn though, that kept the couple sane. Even though they left the small cottage, smiling through tears each time, Elsa and Jack loved seeing their daughter grow up. Sometimes Elsa found jealousy brewing in her but she tried to stifle it; telling herself that these people had done a huge favor for them. So, the couple found themselves growing old and found pride in their beautiful daughter as she became older.

There was also other people that made their lives a bit easier. Along with the constant support from the other guardians the couple later found people that quite related to their situation. Those people were Peter and Wendy. Soon after Jack and Elsa had their wedding the pair had theirs as well. After that the two couples didn't see each other. A few years after their wedding, four months before the birth of Icelyn, Wendy gave birth to a baby boy. His name was James but of course Peter and Wendy had to give him away because they lived in Neverland. The four traveled to where James lived and were overjoyed to see the boy and girl laughing and flying together. Wendy and Peter began to cry when they saw their son lift off the ground with Icelyn holding on tight and Elsa and Jack began to silently sob when they saw James move their daughter to the window and she started to make ice crystals on the thin glass. Even though the emotions were so strong, both pairs were in awe to see how their babies grew to be such close friends. But all four were kept awake all night thinking if it was possible that they could become more than friends.


	6. Chapter 6

~3 years later~

"And the home of the brave!" I sing as strong as I can. My voice teacher claps her hands.

"And the crowd goes wild for Icelyn!" she says waving her arms around.

"Thanks Ms. Tucker." I say. I have been having trouble with this song for such a long time. You need a lot of air and strength to sing it. I have been taking voice lessons for over a year now. I never really knew how well I could sing, but James suggested it and I had to try it.

"We will work on that one next week too. Have a nice weekend." She says leading me to the door. Finally free at last. It's Friday and I'm so glad to have a couple days to myself, but first I have to rush home and get ready for James's 15th birthday party and it starts in 20 minutes. Once my mom's car pulls into the parking lot I jump into the front seat. During the ride home we listen to Ariana Grande and sing as loud as possible. I guess she is feeling generous because usually she forces me to listen to 'the classics'.

As soon as my door slams behind me I unlock my phone and prop it up on my dresser. I click on the youtube icon and wait for it to load. I have been so busy that I still haven't watched the latest Connor Franta video from this Monday. Once the video starts up I open my closet door and have a long mental argument on what to wear. I swear no matter how many clothes I buy it still feels like there's nothing in my closet! I finally choose a blue, polka dotted dress with a small, braided belt. I twirl in the mirror for awhile mentally giving myself two thumbs up for my choice. I let my hair tumble down from my tight bun and it seems to be perfectly wavy. I love when that happens! After that I watch the hilarious ending to Connor's video as he does his squeaky shout thing that never gets old. I put on white flats, grab my phone, slip it into my purse, and walk down the stairs. I see my dad and Jackson playing Scrabble, of course. My family is a whole bunch of nerds. Thankfully London doesn't know that like she knows every other embarrassing thing about me.

Things with me and London have been a bit bumpy. She can always tell when something is up. And not in a good way. I am pretty sure she can tell that I like her boyfriend, Troy, but I can't help it. He is super cute with his blonde hair and bright blue eyes. But not the smartest guy ever. Any chance she gets she will pester me. Once she even spilled my coffee on me during first period history. Why did Mr. Lafferty have to put her next to me? But over all I just stay clear of her and her posey. Though sometimes I will stick around to see Monica. She is the stereotypical blonde, and she can pretty stupid. One time in art we had to draw with our eyes closed. Once everyone closed their eyes she screamed, "But I can't see!"

Moving back to reality I say, "I'm ready to go," interrupting the hard concentration of my brother.

"Okay. You can go into the car. I'll be ready in a minute." Following what he said I slip into the garage and I plop back into the seat. When my dad comes in he turns on the radio and we listen to it on the way to Izzy's house where my friends are getting ready. Once they are all squished in we drive on down to James's house. The whole way there we blast out my dad's ear drums singing Shower. Finally my dad pulls up to James' house, and everyone under the age of twenty tumbles out. Us girls race up the stairs to ring the bell and my dad waves from the car. James quickly answers the door. When he sees us his smile grows. Even though the two of us are the closest he is really close with my friends too.

"Happy Birthday!" we scream as we pull him into a group hug. We all crowd into his house and walk into the living room to say hi to everyone else. London and her crew are in the corner of the room whispering of course. She takes one look at me and rolls her eyes. Now I don't feel so good about my outfit choice. The only reason they are invited is because Fiona lives next door and when you invite one it means you invite all four.

Once James's best friends, Nicholas, Max, and Thomas scramble in we start to watch Mean Girls. Yes James's favorite movie is Mean Girls but come on, who's isn't? We all start cracking up every five seconds, even London and her friends. Once the movie has finished we all pound down his basement steps and we start playing ping-pong. His basement is pretty much my second home so I instantly walk over to my favorite bean-bag and sink in it. When Monica tries to swing for the ball she shrieks and giggles while the rest of us try to stifle our own fits of laughter. She can be so dramatic and we all know it's just an act to somehow get Max, who is playing against her, to like her. Unfortunately that's a lost cause because no smart person would like a girl that's forcing her dumbness.

I play one round against James and lose terribly but my skills in ping-pong are pretty much nothing. When I miss and end the game I see London smirking at me but I try to ignore it. She was just as bad as I was after all. After we are all tired out Liza (James's mom) brings down her famous ice cream cake. I swear it's a drop from heaven. We all sing, very badly, to James and then he blows the candles like usual. People's parents start coming and the room starts to open up a bit. When Emma's mom comes to pick the five of us up I tell her I want to stay a little bit longer and that I will walk back home. I text my mom the same message and then me and James walk up to his room.

Since the day we shared our powers with each other we have been trying to find information but it is almost impossible. James thinks I could be adopted too but I have no memory, nothing. We have tried everything we can think of to learn more but we only have our magic as our guide.

When we walk through the door to his room he leads me to his balcony.

"Did you have fun tonight?" he asks me.

"Of course I did! But I need to give you something" I tell him excitedly. I pull a wrapped , flat box from my purse. He unwraps it to find a framed picture of us over the years. On the frame it says: You are the shooting star in my sky. You fly free. You are my best friend.

"Wow. Ice this is amazing!" he says with emotion in his voice.

"I knew you would like it. You really are a shooting star aren't you?"

"I never thought of it that way but I guess I really am." He grabs my waist and lifts us both off the ground with a smile growing on his face.

"James, someone could see us you know!" I whisper through giggles.

"Oh right! Let's go inside." He says opening the doors again.

"So how is the whole Troy thing going?" he asks. I told him about my crush. Troy and I are lab partners and I have been trying with all of my power to get him to realize that I am so much than his bratty girlfriend.

"It sucks! He makes me do all the work! I just don't get why I fall for the worst guys! Especially ones that are already dating! I mean my dad would never let Troy in the house."

"I kind of agree with him. Soccer is just a nightmare with that guy on the team. He is so stupid. You don't deserve that piece of crap in your life. And as much as I would like for this not to happen, London would beat the living daylights out of you, girl style."

"Ugh! I would love to forget about it but I can't get over my crush."

"Just think about it this way. Somewhere out there is a guy that will stay with you forever and hold you close. He will care about you no matter what. Troy is not that guy, and you will never see the real guy you need to be with. You are blind to any other person out there."

"Thanks James! For now I'll just try to avoid London and get over the stupid school-girl love. I have no doubt she has noticed me around Troy. Stupid pale skin makes it so easy to see when I like someone!" James laughs.

"Well you need to find that guy that will appreciate those pale cheeks." He says squeezing them. You gotta love having a guy best friend!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! We just wanted to wish you all a happy thanksgiving if you celebrate it! Enjoy the chapter!**

James-

I wave to Ice as she hops down the steps and goes down the pathway. Once I can't see her anymore, I pound back up to my room to study. I have a science test on Monday. I hate when teachers give tests on Mondays. I'm already wrong in the head on Mondays, I don't need the pain of a test.

Once I sit down I think about Ice and her little crush. I feel terrible for her because we both know it's not going to happen with Troy. I had a crush two years ago on Fiona because she is gorgeous but I realized her and her boyfriend, Adam, were sticking together. Good thing I figured myself out because they are still together to this day.

I know Ice will get over it and I hope she does before London can get to her. The have always hated each other but I don't blame ice. London is just unnecessarily mean, like she wants all the power. Sometimes her and her possy just need to stop. On cue Monica's number pops up on my screen. I force a positive voice and click answer.

"Hey Monica!" I force from my mouth.

"Hey James! I know I just say you but I wanted to tell you how amazing the party was. I also had a question. So, are you and Icelyn dating?" she asks too sweetly.

"Um Monica are you alone? And of course we aren't, it's quite obvious we are best friends."

"Okay I may or may not be with other people but are you sure because Lond- I mean the person I'm not with thinks that you are and wants to warn you about her." I hear muffled curses in the background. Nice try London.

"Yes I'm sure. Even if we were, why should you ever warn me about everything? It is apparent you know nothing about her or me so you just stay out of it. And tell London to back off, life isn't about having all the power!" I slam my phone down in frustration. Can't they give her a break. Ice is one of the strongest people I know and it takes a lot to hurt her. To anyone else this torture could end their happiness all together. I just don't want that to happen to Ice, no matter how strong she is.

As for us dating, well I admit it can be hard to tell the difference. I'm just so sick of trying to persuade people that we aren't. No matter what I do, even if I swear on my mother's life, they won't believe me. Their opinion won't budge. But in the end it doesn't kill us, the worst that has ever happened is some idiot yelled that we were dating in front of the whole class. I think I can live with that small humiliation.

After an hour I still don't understand the whole concept of the unit. I know I'm going to fail. I'm desperate for any help. I do the only thing that really make sense, I grab my phone and facetime Ice's number. Ice is a straight A student and she gets everything so she has got to have something to help me. I know it might seem like a lot to just be at a party and then facetime when the person got home but to be quite honest this happens a lot. Someone forgets to tell the other something or something comes up in the minutes we are not together. And right now this call is necessary for the hope of my already slipping science grade.

"Hey James! NIce to see you again!" See I told you this happens a lot. She gets it.

"What happened when I left?" She asks. I hesitate. I'm not sure whether telling her would be right or wrong. Sure she might be upset but it would be worse for her not to know what was going on and have something happen later on.

"Well Monica called. And London was with her. There was stuff they wanted to ask me about." I tell her, holding my breath.

"What could they possible want to ask you?"

"Oh they justed wanted to know about you and I." Maybe she will think Monica was searching for yet another date. I'm not actually sure if Monica has ever had a real boyfriend. She has had over 20 dates though. She's insane.

"Oh. Great again. Well that's happened before, I guess it really can't stop. It's not the end of the world though." she says, her face showing slight anger. Not that I blame her.

"Well they also told me that if we were dating that they should warn me about you." I spit out. Her face falls and she looks down.

"Ice?" I question after several minutes. She looks back up for only a second before covering her face with her sleeve. But it was enough to see the huge trails of water down her cheeks and the pain in her eyes.

"I just don't get it! I have never done _anything _to them, or for them to think that I would bad to you! What have I done. What's so wrong with me?" she sobs. I have seen Ice cry. When her mom threatened to slap her, when her brother cut her hair, even other times London has torn her apart. But never have I ever seen her cry so hard.

"There is nothing wrong with you! I promise! They are all liars. They lie about what they look like, and who they are. They lie about you because there is nothing to be worried about! I know you and they don't." I say trying with all my might to get her to stop crying. She finally looks at me.

"I don't care if they are lying or not. What they say sounds real and it makes me believe it. Everything they say makes me question what wrong with me. What is there that they are doing that I'm not?" She says shaking with emotion.

"Ice, you are being nice. They are all idiots with no souls! Stop worrying about what they think. I care for you too much to let those thoughts ever cross your mind." She cries for what feels like hours but finally my words soak in. She nods slowly.

"I'm strong enough to fight off those lies." she whispers to herself.

"You always have been and always will be. And I have got your back!" I say happy to see her confident. Even the strongest of people need to break down. You have to get sore to get stronger in your muscles. That means in your heart too.

"Thanks James! I have got to go before my parents ground me for being up this late. Night!"

"Night!" I whisper and end the call. That's my undefeatable girl. Oh shoot, I forgot to ask about science!


End file.
